meant to be yours
by messenger bird
Summary: you're my reason to breathe. zexion.demyx.


insert disclaimer here.

warning: fluff. slash. a bit of swearing. don't like? the back button is your best friend.

Zexion may be a little OOC...but who cares.

this is a (very late) present for my awesomesauce friend Daw/Amelia. enjoy, love.

* * *

i want to give you something  
i've been wanting to give to you for years –  
my heart

congratulations – blue october

--

"Look, Zexy!"

The slate-haired teen glanced up from his book with annoyed indigo eyes. "What, Demyx?"

"It's…snowing! I can't believe it!" Demyx had his face pressed to the windowpane, sea eyes wide with shock. His sitar lay beside him, briefly abandoned as he stared out the window. "It never snowed in Destiny Islands!"

"That's because the Islands are basically a tropical paradise, Demyx. Besides, it hasn't snowed here in five years. You've been gone for two, then back again for four," Zexion muttered, raising an eyebrow. "Now can I _please_ be undisturbed in my reading for at least five minutes of your time? I'm going to be over here for the whole weekend, so you've plenty of time to annoy me _later_."

"Right. Sorry, Zex."

Zexion huffed and glared at the text in his book, pausing to watch Demyx bound out of the room through his peripheral vision. He snuck a glance up at the window his best friend of nine years and crush of three had been staring out of, scoffing at the already-deep snow. _Funny how it hadn't snowed since Demyx moved back here…I wonder why? _

He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind and glanced at the clock, scowling at the numbers. Only 10:20 AM and the snow was already deep. He sighed and turned his attention back to the book, flipping a page.

He had flipped nine more when he realized it was quiet. "Dem?" he called quietly, half expecting an answer. When no response or interruption came, the slate-haired teen focused his gaze back on the text, only to be tackled from behind by something warm, knocking him off the bean bag chair he had been sitting on and sending him sprawling across the carpeted floor. The book flew from his hands and landed with a muffled _thump_ somewhere out of his sight.

"Demyx!" he growled, pinned to the floor by his dirty-blond friend, who was straddling his hips with a grin on his face. A heated blush rose to Zexion's cheekbones as he realized their compromising position.

"Zexion!" the said dirty-blond mimicked, seemingly oblivious to Zexion's blush. "Could we go outside sometime soon? It's been so long, and I miss the snow. I haven't seen it since before I moved away to the Islands; it hasn't even snowed since I've moved back…"

"Dem," Zexion managed to interrupt, cheeks still tainted with color. "I understand, but…seriously, do you mind?" He grimaced at their position, but Demyx wasn't paying attention.

The dirty-blond just grinned. "C'mon, Zexy…please? I'm really bored. Can't we make some cookies or something since you don't want to go outside?"

"Only if you'd get off me."

Demyx pouted but complied, unexpectedly offering Zexion his hand when he was back on his feet. Zexion hesitated, taking his hand despite the renewed flush across his cheekbones, clutching Demyx's hand longer than necessary after being pulled to his feet. His grip was reluctant as he released his friend's hand.

His palm tingled where Demyx's own had come in contact. Zexion walked to the door, tugging on his black boots and reaching up to take his navy jacket off the coat rack. He met Demyx's confused gaze as he shrugged the coat on and zipped it up. "You wanted to go outside, didn't you?" he said, raising an eyebrow with a small, rare smile on his face.

It was Demyx's turn to flush and look away, mentally noting that it was a rare treat indeed to see Zexion smile and have him agree to his whims all in one day. "Yeah, but you didn't—"

"No matter. Let's go before I change my mind." Zexion opened the door and stepped out, shutting it quietly behind him.

The dirty-blond rushed to tug on his own jacket and boots, flinging open the door and barely remembering to shut it behind him as he jogged down the steps of his apartment; the street was empty, laden with fresh, untouched snow.

Demyx's breath billowed out in bursts of steam as he bounded down the snowy sidewalk, following small footprints that could only be Zexion's to the small park nearby, the snow crunching dimly beneath his booted feet.

He passed through the gates of the park, running towards the playground section with ocean eyes trained on a diminutive figure perched on top of the monkeybars. Zexion merely smirked at him as Demyx struggled to slow his breathing, cheeks flushed from exertion.

As Demyx hoisted himself on top of the icy metal bars next to the slate-haired teen, Zexion's indigo eyes refused to leave him, gazing without blinking.

"You could've at least told me where you were going," Demyx huffed, breath visible in the cold air.

"Where's the fun in that?" Zexion's voice was quiet, teasing.

A small silence fell between the two; Demyx sighed and Zexion watched him play with the zipper on his jacket for a moment.

"Snowball fight?"

Demyx turned with a surprised expression, mouth shaped into an 'o' as his ocean eyes widened. And suddenly they were like kids again, grinning at each other with the whole park's expanse of snow for theirs to throw and to build into various structures. "Are you kidding me?"

He pushed off the cold, slippery bars without waiting for an answer, landing with a muffled crunch in the snow.

"C'mon, Zex!" His bare hands were already half finished molding a perfectly round sphere of snow, shaping and manipulating the frozen precipitation with slender musician's fingers. Demyx glanced up at his best friend, grinning. "Ready to get whooped by the best of the best?"

Zexion oh-so-maturely blew a raspberry at the dirty-blond, his grin mirroring Demyx's. "Dem, you're gonna get owned so bad that you won't know what hit you."

He, too, jumped from the monkeybars, immediately scooping up a handful of snow and hastily shaping it into a passable snowball. Zexion flung the harmless projectile at his best friend, involuntarily laughing when it impacted on Demyx's face.

His laughter ceased rather abruptly as he noticed Demyx's murderous expression.

"...Oh shit."

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

It was no longer a trip down memory lane; the snowball that was clutched in Demyx's hand fell to the ground, rejoining its counterpart as the dirty-blond's dangerous expression melded into one of the most frightening expressions of mischief and promising revenge that Zexion had ever seen.

Zexion began to back up with widened indigo eyes, cold-reddened hands lifted as if to ward off his best friend. "Demyx—"

The rest of his sentence faded as his breath was jarred from his lungs, his back hitting the frozen ground as Demyx tackled and forced him down with only the snow as a cushion. The dirty-blond's legs bent and clamped into place on either side of Zexion, while his hands grabbed Zexion's wrists and pinned them to the snow on either side of his head.

The cold snow still drizzling from the overcast sky was a stark contrast to Zexion's suddenly flushed cheeks; he momentarily relished the solid warmth of Demyx's body on his, mentally slapping himself when he caught up with his thoughts. _Demyx is only playing, surely. But what I would give to have it differently_…

"You're gonna pay," Demyx snarled, but behind the impending revenge in his ocean eyes was a spark of affection. The affection quickly turned into something inscrutable, though; a flush similar to Zexion's tainted his cheekbones and nose, although if it was from the cold or from_ other reasons_, Zexion did not know.

The slate-haired teen's heart froze in his chest as Demyx leaned down, gazing into his indigo eyes with a half-lidded teal gaze, soon close enough that his warm breath brushed over Zexion's lips.

"Demyx…" Zexion's heart had suddenly restarted itself and was now seemingly running a marathon, beating against his ribcage in a desperate plea to be freed. His mind was screaming, _this isn't happening you're dreaming it's all a dream Demyx is about to kiss you it's all a dream this can't be happening…_

His heart leaped into his throat as Demyx's soft, slightly chapped lips pressed to his, indigo eyes slipping closed with the sound of their two heartbeats thumping in time, an erratic rhythm that gave away their nervousness.

The chaste kiss ended reluctantly when they both remembered their need to breathe; they gazed at each other as if still in shock, and Demyx broke the trance by releasing Zexion's wrists and rolling off him, standing up shakily and brushing the snow from his coat while mumbling apologies. He offered Zexion his hand, and the déjà vu made him smile as the slate-haired teen took the offered hand.

They had been walking for a while when Zexion broke the silence, halfway back to the apartment with hands still linked.

"How long?"

"I'm sorry?" Demyx glanced at him, confusion evident in his ocean eyes.

"How long have you felt this way?"

The dirty-blond nibbled on his bottom lip as he contemplated the question, blinking thoughtfully. "About…since we've been kids."

Zexion stopped abruptly, and Demyx gave him another confused glance. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You idiot…" Zexion's chuckle was exasperated, yet oddly relieved. "Why didn't you tell me before? I've had these feelings locked up for so long, and we could've been together days, months, even _years_ earlier?"

Demyx looked slightly crestfallen; his ocean eyes darted to the ground as he mumbled, "Sorry, Zexy…"

His mumbling was soon quieted when Zexion closed the distance between the two, wrapping his arms around the taller's waist and burying his face in his neck. Hesitantly, Demyx returned the embrace, his own arms slowly encasing the smaller figure.

"Demyx, you idiot. I love you."

Zexion's smile was sincere and rare as he pulled away from Demyx, his hand drifting to entwine their fingers together again.

They walked the rest of the way home to the welcoming apartment, their breath converted to steam and their noses red from the cold, hand in hand and heart in heart.

"I love you too, Zexy."

--

* * *


End file.
